Until now, in the cultivation of agricultural and horticultural crops, a large number of disease control agents are used against crop disease. For example, Patent documents 1-6 disclose a tetrazolyl oxime derivative having a structure similar to the compound of the present invention.
However, since the control effects of the conventional plant disease control agents may be inadequate, the use thereof may be restricted due to the appearance of agrichemical-resistant pathogenic organisms, and plants may be damaged or contaminated by the agrichemical or the agrichemical may demonstrate toxicity to humans, livestock or marine life, a considerable number of these disease control agents are not considered to be satisfactory. Thus, there is a need to develop a plant disease control agent that can be used safely and has few of these shortcomings.